The Untold Story
by illeana adaire
Summary: Ever wonder what Hogwarts was like for the children? Well here is part one of their experience.


On the top of a grassy knoll sat a beautiful two story house that was the color of the clear blue lake that rested beside it. It was just before sunrise when a light illuminated a single window on the top story, slowly though, more windows became filled with luminescent glows until all but one room had been brightened even if only for a brief moment, as the sun slowly started to rise above the horizon, the last of the windows was filled with the artificial light.  
"Mes petites filles it is time to arise," A throaty French accent cut into the dreams of two young girls, no older than eleven years. They both opened their eyes and sat up, to look at the blonde woman standing in the doorway.  
"Good morning, Mama," The girls said in perfect unison, they're own accents a sort of blend between French and British. The result, they assumed, of having a British father and a French mother.  
They climbed out of bed, quickly dressed themselves, one in a light blue dress the other in black jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, and hurried over to their mother, following her down a flight of stairs and into a well stocked kitchen, where a tall man with black hair stood talking to a rather small house elf. The house elf squeaked something and the wizard nodded back. He then turned to the two girls standing with their beautiful mother, and clapped his hands together.  
"Why I must be the luckiest man alive!" He exclaimed in his own thick, British, accent, beaming at the three, "I've been blessed with not only one beautiful woman, but three! Happy birthday, my beautiful daughters!"  
"Merci, Papa," The young girls replied, once again in perfect unison.  
"So are you girls all set to go to Hogwarts?" Their father asked, beaming down at them. A look of apprehension came into the blue eyes of one of the girls as they both turned to look at their mother.  
"'Ogwarts? Vy darling, I am sure zat you mean Beauxbatons," She told her husband, fire in her blue eyes, while her face looked completely serene.  
"No love, I meant Hogwarts! They will be taught by McGonagall, one of the greatest minds around," He replied, his green eyes narrowed at the veela he'd married.  
"Non! You mean zat zey vill be instructed at Beauxbatons by Madame Maxime!"  
"Arreter!" One of the girls shouted, at the same time a ball of fire flew from her hand and hit the oven across the kitchen causing it to explode. The parents both looked at the stove their shock showing plainly on their faces, while the house elf took care of the stove, squeaking about how she hoped she didn't receive clothes for it happening. The girl's sister stood from the table and rushed over to the house elf, quietly trying to calm her apparently frazzled nerves.  
"Angeline, my darling, you must calm yourself."  
"I am sorry, mother, but I am so very tired of hearing you and papa argue about what school Soleil and I shall be attending. Why not ask us what school we would like to attend instead?"  
"Our little spit fire has a point, Alair, love."  
"Oui, Spencer, you are correct," Alair said looking at Angeline then over to Soleil, who was still busy trying to reassure their elf. Her twins who were as different as the day and the night.  
Soleil was the older of the two by one half of an hour, and she was the more soft spoken of the two. She would never have stood up to her parents the way that Angeline had. Soleil had a small nose, that her father called a button nose, a rose tint to her cheeks, and a small mouth. She also had her mother's fair blonde hair and blue eyes, the common appearance of a veela, though her hair had scattered black strands in it from Spencer no doubt. She was a great witch already, so they knew she would be better once she had her wand, but she seemed to lack in her veela traits. She was exceptionally beautiful, but whether from her soft spoken nature or just plain lacking, she was unable to entrance boys as well as a half-veela should.  
Alair looked to Angeline again, her night daughter, as she occasionally thought of her. Angeline shared the same features as her sister, but that was where the similarities stopped. Whereas her sister had the blonde and blue eyed features of the veela, she had her father's black hair, except for the blonde streaks in it, and his green eyes. Angeline was a great witch as well, though she seemed to have a bit more of a knack for it than her sister, and she seemed to be more like a full veela than a half at times. She had no problems with entrancing the boys around her age, though after a bit of practice she was able to lessen the affects, and she had the veela's ability to launch balls of fire from her hands.  
Spencer exchanged a glance with his wife, as Soleil returned to her seat at the table, "Alright my sun and moon. Your mother and I have not been very fair about your schoolings by trying to decide for you, so now we would like to know your opinions. Which school would you girls prefer to go to?"  
Soleil shook her head, "I would love to go to both father, if that is possible."  
Angeline rolled her eyes then looked at her parents, "Mama, Beauxbatons sounds wonderful from what we've heard about it, but that's all it is. Just hear-say. Papa has been to Hogwarts, he knows the headmistress there and he knows what it was like for him to go there as a child. I would much prefer to go to Hogwarts."  
Alair nodded, "If zat is vat you vish, my darling moon."  
Soleil opened her mouth as though to say something, but at that moment an owl flew in through a window that the house elf had just opened. It dropped to envelopes onto the table in front of the girls, before turning and flying out once more. Spencer's green eyes lit up with a look of pride as he looked at the envelopes that now sat upon the table. The twins picked up the envelopes, switched with each other, then opened them and read what was written upon the parchment that had been enclosed.  
"Dear Soleil," Angeline read aloud from the parchment that she was holding.  
"Dear Angeline," Soleil read from her own piece of parchment.  
"As the headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am proud to invite you to join us here at our wonderful school. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need. We look forward to meeting and spending the year with you. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress."


End file.
